A New Beginning
by Sky 734
Summary: Sky is a normal teenage hedgehog, living a pretty normal life, until one day her world is flipped upside down.  With people trying to capture her because of her powers and because of who's family she belongs to, how will she cope?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Sonic Characters. The other characters, Sky, Merla, Sora etc. are mine**.

* * *

Prologue

It was a stormy night. The sea swirled in rage as the wind blew and storm clouds gathered overhead. This though did not stop two hedgehogs from meeting. One was a pale white hedgehog with blue streaks through her quills and jade green eyes, while the other was a cream hedgehog with blazing red eyes. The white hedgehog was carrying two bundles in her arms, both wrapped in a red blanket.

Bernadette the Hedgehog looked down at the two babies in her arms. One was an azure blue male hedgehog, with sparkling jade eyes, and tanned muzzle and arms, the other a white female hedgehog with blue tinges and sapphire blue eyes. Sighing Bernadette closed her eyes and a tear left her eye.

'Promise me you'll look after Sky,' she said opening her eyes and looking at the cream coloured hedgehog in front of her.

'I will, you have my word Bernadette,' the cream hedgehog replied and took the baby female hedgehog into his arms.

'You're word is not what I want, I want you to swear it now,' Bernadette said her eyes level.

'I swear I will take good care of her Bernadette, I will make sure she'll grow up safe,' the other hedgehog replied.

As he was about to turn and leave Bernadette grabbed his arm with her free hand.

'Aaron, give her this when the time comes,' handing Aaron a necklace with the picture of a wave embossed on the gold inset.

Aaron nodded, 'Take care Bernadette, and watch out for little Sonic, he will grow up to become one of the world's best loved heroes.'

'I will, goodbye,' Bernadette replied and the two hedgehogs separated.

The sky continued to grow darker and lightning flashed across the sky. In Aaron's arms, Sky fidgeted and cried out, 'don't worry Sky, everything will be alright,' Aaron whispered and hugged her tightly to him.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this so I'm sorry if this seems soooooo short**

* * *

Chapter One (Fifteen Years Later)

Sky woke up to a bright day. The sun was blazing through the window of her room lighting it in a warm glow.

'Good morning Madam,' a voice said to her right.

'Good morning Sheila,' Sky replied smiling at the cat that had just walked into the room.

'You're father wants to see you downstairs as soon as possible,' Sheila replied and left the room again leaving Sky to get dressed.

Sky sighed and rolled out of her bed. Stretching she yawned and trudged into the bathroom to get changed.

Within ten minutes she was walking down the hall to her father's study. Aaron the Hedgehog looked up from his desk at Sky as she entered.

'Good morning honey, sleep well?' he asked.

'Yup, what's up dad?' Sky asked taking a seat on the window seat to her father's right.

'Well, as you know the festival is coming up and we have some visitors from the mainland coming to stay with us. Your brother Alex is meeting them as we speak,' Aaron replied, turning to her and taking off his reading glasses.

'But that's not why you called me here right?' Sky asked studying his face.

'Clever aren't you,' Aaron chuckled, 'No that's not why I called you here, your mother wanted me to give you this when you were old enough,' he replied and held out a necklace.

Sky took it from him and studied it. The choker necklace had a deep blue velvet chain with an emblem on it of a wave on a gold inset. Putting it on her neck she looked over at her father for approval and he nodded.

'It suits you, now on to more pressing matters, I think your brother needs a little help, he's down at the dock, why don't you go down and see if you can calm him down a little bit. He's been on edge all morning fretting about this meeting,' Aaron said turning back to his letters.

'Yea, sure, can I just ask you one thing dad?' Sky asked as she stood up and headed towards the door.

'Sure thing, what is it?' Aaron asked looking up at her.

'Who's coming to the island?' Sky asked.

Sonic the Hedgehog shivered as he watched the sea pass under the boat as he made his way to Maritime Island along with his friends. They had been invited to attend the festival that was occurring there, but Sonic had doubts about going the minute he realized he had to cross water to get to the Island.

'Why couldn't this Island be like Angel Island? I mean why does this involve me crossing water, I don't like water,' Sonic said looking up as Tails walked towards him.

Tails laughed at his friend and older brother. The hedgehog looked sick to the core as he gazed out over the open ocean.

'Hey, if you don't stop looking out over the ocean you will be sick,' Tails said smiling.

'It's harder than it looks you know, we're surrounded by water,' Sonic replied.

'Come on, we're nearly there anyway,' Tails said walking past him to the bough of the boat.

Sonic sighed and followed him. Coming up alongside the twin tailed fox he looked out to see an Island appearing in the distance.

'Told you we're nearly there,' Tails said smiling.

'I never doubted you Tails, but the sooner I get onto dry land the better,' Sonic replied and walked back to his original position.

Tails watched him leave just as Silver walked towards him.

'How's he holding up?' Silver asked looking towards the azure blue hedgehog who was hanging over the railing.

'Better than I thought he would,' Tails replied.

'I heard that,' Sonic wheezed looking up and over at them.

Silver and Tails laughed.

Sky sighed as she made her way through the streets of Coronette town, down to the docks. The whole town was busy getting ready for their annual Festival of the Elements. Sky of course was taking part this year. She was a Hydrokinetic and could create and control water. A few people waved at her as she walked past the shops and she smiled back.

Turning down another street she spotted her brother at the docks watching as a boat approached.

'Hey Alex,' Sky said as she walked closer to him.

'Hey Sky,' Alex replied. Sky smiled to see him shaking.

'You ok?' Sky asked.

'No, the Sonic Heroes are arriving in about six minutes and I'm freaking out,' Alex replied rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes.

'Take it easy bro, it ain't gonna be that hard,' Sky replied laughing at her brother.

Alex took a deep breath and turned towards the boat again that was rapidly approaching.

'Aw crumbs, not again,' Sky muttered and began walking off the pier.

'Sky, where are you going?' Alex asked.

'To stop Merla again,' Sky replied rolling her eyes and she walked out and onto the water. She made her way to a swirling whirlpool that was beginning to get larger as the boat approached.

'Merla, you couldn't let this just slide for one day could you, I asked you not to last night,' Sky growled in annoyance as she stopped at the rim of the whirlpool and looked into it.

A dark blue dragon rose up out of it and looked down at her with a smirk on her face, 'Nope I couldn't,' she replied beaming. With Merla out of the water the whirlpool disappeared.

Doing a flip in mid air she headed straight for the boat.

'Oh no ya don't,' Sky muttered and took off running after her.

'I'm sorry but there will be a bit of a delay on docking,' the captain said over the intercom of the boat.

Sonic moaned and looked towards the Island. His eyes widened as he watched a dragon fast approaching. Sonic made his way over to Tails and Silver who were also standing looking slightly taken aback.

'Merla! Get your ass back here now!' a yell reached them and they looked out over the water to see a white and blue tinged furred hedgehog chasing after the dragon. The dragon back flipped and headed back towards the hedgehog sending a jet of flame at her.

The hedgehog skidded to a stop on top of the water and dodged to the left.

'Emm...should we help her?' Silver asked Sonic.

Sonic didn't take any notice of what he said because his eyes were fixed on the hedgehog and the dragon.

The dragon twisted and headed back towards the boat. The hedgehog watched and seemed to glow then smirk.

'Oh Merla,' the hedgehog called the smirk still on her face.

The dragon turned to face her and was thrown to the right by a rush of water aimed directly at her. The dragon landed with a splash creating waves that battered the boat. Sonic clung to the railings as the boat rolled about on the water and closed his eyes.

'Emm...sorry about that,' a voice said apologetically.

Sonic opened his eyes to see the white hedgehog speaking to the captain who had come down to talk to her.

'Merla loves to mess about, mostly with new boats,' she added rubbing the back of her head.

'It is ok, we are fine and that is all I really care about,' the captain replied.

'That's good to hear, but I'll escort you in to shore, I don't want her popping up again,' the hedgehog replied and leaped over the railing and onto the water below. The boat passed her and Sonic looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She was standing on the water, not in it and it confused him a bit. The hedgehog locked eye contact with him and smiled winking at him then ran off towards the shore.

'You guys seen that right?' Sonic asked looking over at Silver and Tails.

'Yup,' Silver replied nodding.

Sky stood beside Alex and shrugged when he glared at her, 'What? It's not like I had much choice.'

'Well if Merla wasn't about you would have a choice,' Alex growled back as the boat began pulling up at the dock.

A growl echoed behind him as Merla rose out of the water. She walked along the pier towards the two hedgehogs.

'I heard that Alex,' she growled at the cream hedgehog.

'Good,' Alex growled back and turned away facing the boat.

'Come on Merla, let's go and leave my brother to the meet and greet,' Sky said smirking walking towards the dragon and climbing on.

'Fine by me,' Merla replied and spread her wings taking off.

Alex fell to the ground after the brief gust of wind and rolled his eyes mumbling something Sky would rather not have heard.

Shaking her head she just fell into the rhythm of Merla's beating wings and heart beat.

Sonic ran off the boat and stood on the pier smiling glad to be back on solid ground.

'Hi, you must be Sonic,' a cream coloured hedgehog said walking towards him.

'Yea that's me, and these are my friends, Tails and Silver,' Sonic said pointing to the white hedgehog and two tailed fox walking down the gang plank.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Alex, I was sent here to show you around and to your accommodation,' Alex said smiling.

'Can I ask you something? That dragon and hedgehog that where out at sea there, who are they?' Tails asked.

'That was my sister Sky and her friend Merla,' Alex replied, 'Merla is still young and has yet to learn manners from the elders of her race here on the Island,' he added turning and looking at the cliff on the left. Merla was looking down at them along with Sky and let out a roar in annoyance when she heard Alex's last comment.

'Oh,' Tails replied.

'But anyhow, let us begin, I'll show you where you's are staying first then show you the island, how about that?' Alex asked.

'That sounds like a good idea,' Silver said nodding and they began to walk forwards. Sonic took one last look up at the dragon and hedgehog on the cliff and followed the trio.

Sky raised an eyebrow as she watched the three heroes and her brother walk off the pier.

'What are you think about Sky?' Merla asked.

'It's nothing I guess,' Sky replied sighing and walking off the cliff and towards her home.

'Nothing, or something that you don't want to talk about,' Merla said following her.

'A bit of both,' Sky said sighing.

'Ok, well I gotta go, I have a lesson in five minutes, I'll see you later at the festival,' Merla said spreading her wings again and flying off towards the other side of the island.

* * *

**Please please please review, I need to know whether this story is worth continuing :)**

**Thanks  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (The Beginnings)

Sky walked back into her home and headed upstairs.

'Is that you Sky?' a voice called from the living room.

'Yea dad, I'm just gonna go get ready for the festival,' Sky replied and continued her walk up the stairs.

She sat and stirred out the window of her bedroom for a while before she decided to change into her costume for the start of the festival.

'Sky are you ready yet,' another voice echoed through the door.

'Almost,' Sky called back and fixed her blue dress. It was pale blue with long sleeves and incisions on the skirt that made triangles. Pulling on her trainers again she headed downstairs and out of the house towards the centre of town. She was to meet up with other members of the group that would begin the festival. Two of them were pyrokinetics, two other's earth benders, another two air benders and another hydrokinetic in addition to Sky.

Sora, the other Hydrokinetic, walked towards Sky as she walked towards the alley where they had to meet up.

'You ready?' Sora asked.

'I hope so,' Sky replied smiling nervously.

'Ah, come on it ain't gonna be that bad,' Sora replied.

'I suppose, see you at the start?' Sky asked walking towards the end of the alley again.

'Yea, see you there,' Sora replied.

Sighing, Sky walked through the streets towards the cliff again, avoiding everyone she could. Once she had climbed the cliff she waited for Sora to meet her there.

'Right, now that we're both here all we have to do is wait for the claxon,' Sora said smiling as she joined Sky and sat down beside her.

They waited for what seemed like an age when a huge claxon sounded and flames began to spew from the main square.

Sky and Sora stood up and readied themselves. They leaped into the air and propelled themselves forwards with water and landed neatly in front of the two pyrokinetic cats.

Sonic was watching the spectacle from a hotel balcony just north of the square along with Silver and Tails.

'Hey, guys, isn't that Sky in the blue dress?' Tails asked.

'Yup,' Sonic replied, a small smile spread across his lips.

Silver gave him a nudge and raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?' Sonic asked.

'You know what,' Silver muttered growling and turned to watch the end of the show.

Sonic watched Sky as she darted and dodged out of the way of flames then counter attack. He was amazed by her speed, considering some of them where much too quick for the average hedgehog and he raised an eyebrow at this but said and thought nothing. Sighing when the show was over and Sky and the other's had disappeared from the square he went and sat in a chair. This puzzled Silver and Tails. Sonic was normally up and away like a shot, or even fidgeting in his seat if he stayed put for two long.

'What's up Sonic?' Tails asked.

'You know that girl Sky right?' Sonic began.

'Yea,' Silver replied walking over and sitting on the bed opposite to Sonic.

'I feel as though I know her from somewhere. You ever get that feeling when you know someone but you don't know from where, I have that now, and Alex said that Sky had never left the Island so why do I feel this way?' Sonic asked.

Silver and Tails just shrugged and Sonic sighed got up and opened the door. He was slightly taken aback when a cream hedgehog was standing in the doorway.

'Hello, my name's Aaron the hedgehog, mind if I come in and have a few words with you?' the cream hedgehog asked him.

'No, come on in,' Sonic said and moved out of the way of the older hedgehog.

Remaining standing in front of the dressing table, Aaron looked over at Sonic and began speaking.

'You might not know this, but I knew your mother Sonic and I know for a fact that she would've wanted you to know something very important and would've liked to tell you herself before she passed away, but past tragedies I cannot stop, only predict future ones. I'm sorry but what I'm about to tell was always her story to tell but she is no longer with us so the burden passes to me. Sonic you have a sibling,' Aaron said.

'I have a what?' Sonic asked looking dumb struck.

'A sibling, a sister, in fact the two of you's are twins,' Aaron replied.

Sonic sat on the bed in a stunned silence.

'Who?' Sonic asked.

'Sky,' Aaron said simply.

'Does she know?' Sonic asked.

'No, she does not know,' Aaron replied.

'But how did we get separated?' Sonic asked.

'Well, when you's were only a month old you're mother decided to separate you so that the two of you would be safe. So it all came down to a thought. Who, and where. Your mother decided to give Sky up and she trusted no-one else but me. I brought Sky up here, while your mother brought you up in Station Square,' Aaron replied.

Throughout this talk Silver and Tails kept looking back and forth to whoever was talking.

'I'll leave you to your thoughts now, I'm sorry I had to tell you but things are about to become difficult and I'm going to need to ask you to keep a close eye on your sister. She is in great danger,' Aaron said.

Silver looked up at him in shock by what Aaron's mind showed him and Aaron gave him a brief nod and began walking out of the room.

'Good day to you,' Aaron said and left.

Sonic sat in silence on the bed stirring at the wall.

'Sonic?'

'Yea?' Sonic asked looking towards Tails.

'You ok?' Tails asked.

'Yea buddy, I'm fine,' Sonic replied and looked out the window sighing deeply.

Sky walked with Sora through the crowded streets of Coronette Town.

'So...what are you going to do now then?' Sora asked as the two turned off and began to walk down an alley.

'Honestly Sora, I don't know. Might just go home and go to bed, I'm wrecked,' Sky replied.

Sora nodded then stopped and Sky walked on a few paces ahead of her.

'Everything ok?' Sky asked.

'Yea, everything's fine, go on ahead, I'll meet you there soon,' Sora replied and turned to walk away. Instead she turned her back to Sky and closed her eyes giving a brief nod. Passing her a black and red streaked hedgehog nodded back.

Shrugging Sky turned and began to walk towards the end of the alley. Rounding a bend she came to a dead end.

Sky looked bewildered and walked forward looking at the wall.

'This was never here before,' Sky muttered and raised an eyebrow. Turning round a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills and piercing red eyes was standing in her way.

'Could you move please?' Sky asked walking towards him.

As she moved to walk past him, the hedgehog mimicked her move and stood in front of her.

'I'm sorry but I can't let you do that,' the hedgehog said moving forwards to grab her right arm, 'you see a friend of mine wants to meet you.'

Looking up the black hedgehog watched as a hover craft came into view with a rather large moustached man sitting in the middle of it.

Sky watched as well and began trying in desperation to get out of the hedgehog's grip, but it was useless.

'Very well done Shadow,' the man said smirking towards Sky, 'now my dear, if you would kindly follow us.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Sky told them.

Shadow smirked as Sky tried to jerk her arm out of his grip. Shadow let her go and Sky took off running down the alley.

'Well in that case...Shadow,' the man said pointing in Sky's direction.

Shadow took out a green chaos emerald from his quills and muttered, 'Chaos Control.'

He appeared seconds later in front of Sky and she ran into him landing with a light thud on the ground.

'It would be easier if you came willingly,' Shadow told her.

'Ha, not likely,' Sky replied standing back up and making a run for a small side alley.

Shadow watched her, sighed shaking his head and used chaos control again.

Sky skidded to a stop in front of Shadow and growled in annoyance.

'My dear, it would be easier if you gave up,' the man in the hover craft said.

'Can I ask you something? Since you seem to know my name, how come I don't know yours?' Sky asked raising an eyebrow as she turned towards him.

'Ah, I am the great and all powerful Dr. Eggman,' the man said smiling now.

'Yea I thought so, I've heard about you,' Sky replied and folded her arms, 'why do you want me?'

'All will be explained in good time my dear,' Eggman replied and signalled Shadow again to grab hold of her.

This time Sky was ready for him and dodged around him making a sprint for the coast, her speed increasing with every step she took, her costume billowing out behind her.

'Darn it...Shadow get her...my one chance to get rid of the rat...don't let her escape!' Eggman growled angrily.

Shadow gave a brief nod then raced off after Sky.

* * *

Ok, so here's the next chapter up, hope you liked it and please, please, please review :D

Thanks Sky 734


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Captured)

Sky raced through the centre of Coronette Town taking as many shortcuts as possible to make it to the coast. There was an immense crowd of people in the Square and in the hope of losing Shadow Sky headed straight for the centre of it. Stopping she turned around and looked to see if Shadow had followed her, but he hadn't. He was standing at the entrance of the alley surveying the crowd obviously looking for her. Sky sighed in relief then headed for a rather crowded cafe and up to the counter.

'Hello Sky, what can I get ya?' a brown furred cat asked.

'Emm...I'm sorry this might sound a bit strange but do you have anywhere to hide me Marissa?' Sky asked looking nervously behind her. She caught a glimpse of Shadow walking towards this general direction still searching the crowd.

'What's up?' Marissa asked.

'This guys stalking me,' Sky replied motioning with her hand towards Shadow.

'You mean the black hedgehog?' Marissa asked quizzing.

Sky nodded in response.

'Hide in the back, you should be safe there,' Marissa said opening the door to the kitchen.

Muttering thanks Sky entered and took up a position behind the door so she could look out at the cafe, _'One minute my life's normal, the next I got some creep after me, and some human_,' she thought.

Shadow walked into the cafe surveying the crowd and walked towards the counter.

'Can I get you anything?' Marissa asked Shadow as he came up to her. He remained silent still scanning the crowd.

'Can I get you anything?' Marissa asked raising her voice this time.

Looking around at her Shadow looked behind her, his eyes focused on the door. Sky shrank down praying he didn't see her. For a split second she knew Shadow had locked eye contact with her.

'No I'm fine,' Shadow said before turning and walking out of the building.

Marissa sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

'Sky, you should be ok now, he's gone,' Marissa called and Sky walked out of the kitchen.

'Thanks,' Sky replied.

'No problem sweetie, now do you want anything to eat, you look famished,' Marissa asked.

'Nah, I'm fine thanks Marissa, dad should have dinner on for me at home,' Sky replied.

'Ok, but be careful,' Marissa replied.

'I will, thanks Marissa,' Sky said smiling and walking out of the cafe.

Standing not too far away was Shadow, leaning up against a wall, watching her quietly. Just as he thought it was safe enough to capture her he noticed the familiar figures of Sonic, Tails and Silver walking past the fountain.

Growling he retreated into the darkness of the alley next to him.

'Doctor, we have a bit of a problem,' Shadow muttered, as he pushed a button on the intercom of his watch.

'What type of problem Shadow, I have no time for this,' Eggman replied harshly.

'The faker is here,' Shadow replied simply.

'Good, that makes up for travelling back to the mainland, make sure you get the girl, got it,' Eggman replied.

'On it Doctor,' Shadow replied then making sure Sonic and his friends were out of sight, made off after Sky.

Shadow caught up to her quickly, pushed her to the ground, grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

'Did you honestly think you would get away that quickly?' Shadow spat at her, 'having me race after you through the town, do you think I'm an idiot? I should kill you, but the Doctor wants you alive.'

'F-or one, I didn-t think th-at you wo-uld c-ome af-ter me, besi-des can you bl-ame me f-or wan-ting to es-cape?' Sky asked gasping for breath and struggling against Shadow's grip.

Shadow growled then let her go. Sky fell to the ground and clutched her throat coughing.

'Stand up,' Shadow growled.

Sky shakily stood up and looked directly at Shadow, then in a brief spurt she raced for the centre of the square and to where she had seen Sonic and the others walk to.

Before she made it she felt a foot on her back sending her forward and colliding with the edge of the fountain. Screaming passers by seemed to make Shadow angrier and he lifted Sky up and flung her against a building. Sky crumpled to the ground in pain and bleeding from her side that hit the fountain's edge.

Sonic's ears pricked when he heard screaming and looked round and raced back towards the square. Silver and Tails watched him go then nodded to each other and followed. Sonic made it in time to see Sky lying crumpled on the ground in front of a shop with Shadow stalking towards her.

'_Noooooo,' _Sonic thought his eyes widening. Surging forwards he lashed out at Shadow with a spin dash. Shadow was thrown to the left of Sky and he growled as he stood back up.

'Get out of here Shadow, or so help me I WILL kill you,' Sonic growled.

'Not without her,' Shadow growled and made towards Sky.

Sonic growled and cut in front of him. By this time Silver and Tails had made it to the scene and Silver's eyes widened when he seen Sky.

Growling once more Shadow used chaos control to get around Sonic. He stood beside Sky as she opened her eyes and looked towards Sonic, pain written deep within them, and then they were gone.

Sonic stood stock still for a few minutes looking at the place where his sister had been moments before. Blood lay on the ground in dots where Sky had bled.

Silver walked up beside the stricken hero and put a hand on his shoulder, 'We'll find her Sonic.'

'I swear, if Eggman hurts her, I'll kill him,' Sonic said looking at him dead in the eyes.

Sky looked around the room she had been put in. She was lying on a bed in the centre of the room surrounded by a range of different equipment.

'Now, where shall I begin?' Eggman said as he walked into the room. At that moment Sky knew she was held down. She whimpered, afraid of what might happen to her.

'Oh, my dear it's nothing to be afraid of, no let me rephrase that, there's a lot to be afraid about,' Eggman chuckled.

Sky looked at him horrified.

'Now that I've got your attention, tell me, what's the secret to your brother's power?' Eggman asked.

'Alex doesn't have any powers,' Sky replied simply.

'Not your adopted brother idiot, your own brother, your kin,' Eggman stated his face becoming stern.

'I don't have any kin, I was adopted when I was a few months old,' Sky replied.

'Well that explains it then,' Eggman said pressing a button.

Sky screamed in pain, electricity coursing through her.

'Now tell me the truth, what is the secret?' Eggman yelled at her over her screams.

'I don't know,' Sky yelled back, wreathing in agony as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Eggman released the button and the electricity stopped. Sky lay on the bed her eyes closed crying and whimpering in pain.

'You will tell me one way or another Sky,' Eggman growled and walked out of the room.

Sky stirred up at the ceiling unable to nurse her wounds. They still hurt even though the electricity had been stopped over an hour ago. The door on her left opened and Sky kept her eyes on the ceiling. She didn't want to know who it was; it would be just another person to cause her pain. Feet echoed across the floor as that person came closer to her. She felt cool liquid then as her hand was wiped with a wet cloth. She looked over to see Shadow with a bucket of cold water and a cloth.

'What are you doing?' Sky asked.

'Nursing your wounds,' Shadow replied not looking at her. Sky closed her fist and jerked it out of Shadow's hand.

'Why? All you did last time was batter me, why the change in heart, did you realize something?' Sky asked growling a little.

Shadow growled and took her hand again and began dabbing the blood off.

'No, I'm still the same, the only difference is when I'm under mind control,' Shadow replied his face set.

'What?' Sky asked.

'I have a habit of not following orders exactly, I make my own rules, the Doctor doesn't like that so he made a device that places whoever he chooses under his control,' Shadow replied, 'it's hard to fight, I've tried, and still haven't succeeded yet.'

'Oh,' Sky said looking at him sympathetically, 'why does he want me?'

'You're the fakers sister,' Shadow said looking at her straight in the eyes.

'Who's that?' Sky asked looking puzzled.

Shadow sighed realizing she didn't know, 'there, that should do it, I'll leave you to rest now.'

Shadow stood up and left. Sky watched him go and her ears drooped.

'Eggman, she doesn't know,' Shadow stated as he walked into the control room.

'I know, but this just makes it all the sweeter. You and Sky are going to lead an attack on the town tomorrow. If all goes as planned that rat should be dead by tomorrow night,' Eggman said still looking at the screen.

Shadow began backing up towards the door knowing what was going to happen next. Eggman turned around and pressed a button on a laser of sorts and shot Shadow. Shadow fell to the ground and moaned in pain before blacking out.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, have been busy.

What will happen to Sky? What's with the mind control thingy ma bob? Will Sonic get to her on time?

Please review and I'd appreciate some suggestions to how the story will progress, I'm pulling a blank at the minute lol

Sky 734


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update, and sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed :(

* * *

Chapter 4 (Pain)

Sky woke up still in the same room on the table. Her whole body was aching all over as she turned her head towards the door. Footsteps echoed outside the room, back and forth for about five minutes then they disappeared.

Sky sighed and stirred up at the ceiling for a time and closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of her friends and what they would be doing right at this minute.

Her ear twitched as the door opened with a hissing noise and footsteps made their way towards her.

'Well, well, well aren't we up bright and early,' Eggman said smirking as he walked round the table to a computer.

'What do you want?' Sky asked, her voice sounded in pain and her throat was on fire.

'You'll see, or should I say not see,' Eggman said as he turned towards her with a needle in his hand full of a silvery type liquid.

Sonic paced up and down the floor of Tail's aircraft hanger. It had been a couple of days since Sky had been taken and they had made their way back to the mainland to see if they could find a way to get her back.

'Sonic, you're making me anxious,' Tails said from underneath one of the X-tornado's wings.

'Tails, it's b'in two days, Sky is probably being tortured, or worse, Eggman could have her under his control,' Sonic said stopping and looking at the kitsune.

'I know, but I'm working as fast as I can Sonic,' Tails replied and jumped down and ran over to grab another wrench from his tool box.

Sonic sighed knowing his brother was doing his best. Sonic nodded and turned dashing out of the hanger and off across the grass to a hill overlooking Station Square.

'Where are you?' Sonic whispered, the wind carrying his words away.

He looked down over the city. It was quiet, the usual vehicle noises heard from the distance, then from the corner of his eye Sonic caught a glimpse of a massive airship, followed by screams as water seemed to engulf the whole of downtown within seconds. Sonic raced towards the carnage and began helping to get people to safety.

'Oh Sonic, I have a little present for you,' Eggman's voice boomed over the city.

Sonic looked just as a white ball rammed into him sending him into the building opposite. Shaking himself he stood up and walked out to see Sky glaring back at him.

Sonic looked at his sisters hardened face and his face dropped.

'Say hi to your sister Sonic,' Eggman said smirking, while pushing a button quickly as things began to flash warning about Sky.

Sonic let out a long sigh, watching his sister with a pained expression on his face, then his ears pricked as he noticed a change in Sky's demeanour. Her head rose up from her crouched position as a flicker of recognition washed through her. Then as though she was shocked, returned back to her fighting stance.

'I'll find a way to get ya back sis,' Sonic thought.

'Sky, destroy him,' Eggman yelled at her.

Sky growled and headed straight for Sonic, curling into a ball and spin-dashing him. Sonic flew into a building and slumped to the ground. Sky made her way over to him, fists clenched ready to attack again.

'Sky,' Sonic coughed, 'don't do this.' Sonic slowly rose to his feet and looked directly into his sister's eyes.

All Sky answered with was a growl and then looked up as Eggman flew above them.

'What are you waiting for?' Eggman shouted down angrily.

Sky looked at Sonic, eyes narrowing. She stood just looking at him for a few minutes before she attacked him again. Sonic lay on the ground in agony as he heard footsteps beside him. Shadow picked him up by his quills and threw him into another building before getting slammed into the same building by Sky. Shadow looked up and shook his head, then looked over towards Sky. To his left, Sonic moaned and slowly rose to a sitting position holding his head.

'Shadow, why the hell...?' Sonic began then stopped as he realised Shadow was looking at him puzzled.

'Look, whatever I did...you know what I'm not even going to bother, but we need to get your sister back to reality,' Shadow replied standing looking towards Sky.

'How?' Sonic asked slowly standing with one hand on his head.

'Try the same thing she did to me,' Shadow said and raced forward in an attempt to attack Sky. Sky dodged easily and jumped up grabbing a banner and swinging herself to the top of a building.

Shadow growled in annoyance and looked towards Eggman.

Eggman glared at Shadow before pressing a button sending missiles directly at the two male hedgehogs. Sonic stood holding his head, and Shadow dragged him out of the way of the missiles.

'For the fastest thing alive, you sure are slow,' Shadow commented.

'It's called being injured,' Sonic replied growling and sitting on the ground looked up at his sister.

'Oh this is fun,' Eggman said laughing menacingly, 'Sky, finish them off.'

Sky jumped off the building and headed straight for them, cupping her hands ready to release a jet of water at the two hedgehogs. Just before she released the water, a cyan glow surrounded her stopping her in midair. Silver appeared on the other side of the street with his hands held out surrounded in the same cyan glow.

'I'm going to regret this,' Silver thought before moving his hand and sending Sky hurtling into a building to her right. Sky yelped as she slammed into the building and she slumped to the ground lying motionless.

Sonic jumped up and raced over to her, 'Sky!' he called as he did so, his voice distraught.

Silver moved towards them and hung his head and apologized.

'It's ok, you did what you had to do,' Sonic replied hoarsely as he looked Sky over.

'You idiot Hedgehog!' Eggman yelled from his position above them, directed at Silver.

Silver spun round just in time to see a claw snaking its way towards him and he dodged. Instead the claw grabbed Sonic and lifted him into the air turning him to face Eggman.

Sonic struggled in the grip of the mechanical claw that was wrapped around him.

'Now, I'll have the privilege to finish you myself,' Eggman said and pressed a button. The mechanical claw began to contract around Sonic's body and Silver looked up horrified.

Moaning took Silver out of his trance as Sky slowly began to stand up.

'Silver?' she asked looking at him puzzled.

'Are you ok?' Silver asked helping her up.

'I think so, what happened?' Sky asked.

'You don't remember anything?' Silver asked. Sky replied shaking her head.

Sonic let out a yell making Sky and Silver look up.

Sky looked horrified and began to make her way forwards. Running full speed she launched herself onto the arm of the robot and with one look at Eggman, placed her hand on the metal and closed her eyes. Water surged through the machine and froze instantly, stopping the claw from closing any more. Standing up and giving the arm a sharp kick, Sky grabbed Sonic from the claw as it plummeted to the ground. It all happened so quick, Silver didn't have time to save them and they landed with a rather large thump on the ground. Once the dust from the two impacts settled, Sonic coughed and looked over to Sky who was lying on her side away from him unmoving.

'Sky?' Sonic whispered and crawled over to her. The white hedgehog was covered in debris and splashes of blood here and there. Sonic closed his eyes for a few seconds before standing and gently picking up Sky in the process. He walked out of the crater slowly, just as Silver had made it over to them. Shadow stood a few metres away, watching from the shadows, then using chaos control disappeared.

'I'll get you next time hedgehog!' Eggman shouted down before zooming away.

Sonic glared as he left then turned back to Sky. He gently laid her down on the ground. Her face was peaceful, but even in the dust that was still swirling around Sonic could see she was badly injured.

'We have to get her help,' Silver said kneeling down beside her.

'The place is disserted Silver,' Sonic said looking up at him.

'Sonic!' a voice yelled to their right.

'Over here Tails,' Sonic called back, then returned his attention back to Sky's lifeless body.

'What happened?' Tails asked shocked as his eyes scanned over Sky's body.

'Eggman,' Sonic replied, then stood and gently lifted Sky into his arms.

'I'm going to head for the hospital,' Sonic continued beginning to walk off down one of the streets with Sky. Once he was out of the debris field he sped up, racing towards the hospital.

* * *

Please Please Please Review :)


	6. Authors Note

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I promise to get a new chapter up soon**

**Sky 734**


	7. Chapter 5

**New chapter time, sorry its so short**

Chapter 5 (Will She Recover?)

Sonic made it to the hospital, eventually, after jumping from building to building with Sky in his arms, due to the waterlogged city.

When he reached it, Sonic was patched up with what injuries he had received during the battle then he sat in the waiting room to hear news of his sister and it was taking ages allowing the hedgehog to think about how he was going to explain to Sky how he was her brother.

'I could probably say...nah that won't work, how about...'Sonic's mind was thinking as nearly as fast as his feet were when he was running and he sat with his head in his hands stirring at the floor.

'Mr Hedgehog?' a red cat asked looking down at the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Sonic's ear twitched and he looked up at the cat, 'Yea?'

'You may go in now if you wish. She's unconscious but stable, so we're hoping she will get through, but we won't know for sure until tomorrow morning,' the cat replied and pointed towards a door to the right.

Nodding Sonic stood up and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He stood stock still when he seen his sister, bandaged with an oxygen mask on her face and tubes left right and centre. Sighing Sonic sat down on the chair situated on the beds right and took her right hand in his. It was cold to his touch which made him wince slightly.

'I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't pull through,' Sonic thought as his ear twitched towards the door as it opened. Silver and Tails walked in, resulting in a long sigh from Silver.

'How is she?' he asked looking at Sonic.

'Doc says that they won't know if she'll pull through till tomorrow morning for sure,' Sonic replied looking up at the two anthros.

'It'll be ok Sonic,' Tails said trying to reassure the hero.

'But what if it's not,' Sonic whispered now looking back at Sky.

Sighing Tails shrugged his shoulders and looked towards Silver. The two of them left the room.

The night lasted a lot longer than Sonic expected. If anything seemed abnormal to him he would call the doctor just to be on the safe side. His heart pained as he looked at his sister's lifeless body on the bed. Over and over in his head he kept blaming himself for what happened to Sky, but he knew if he hadn't of done anything at all it may have been much worse for her and the whole of the city with many lives lost. The hours dragged by and eventually Sonic drifted off to sleep. A few hours after he passed out on the arm chair beside the bed, a flash shined off to the right near the window. When it cleared Shadow stood looking at the white hedgehog lying on the bed.

**What's Shadow doing there? I don't even know...  
**

**Please please please Review :D**


End file.
